(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a pet repellent device. More specifically, this invention relates to a container to be used in the yard that allows harmless repelling vapors to escape thereby keeping pets away from a specific area.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Pet repellent is available in dry form, in pellets or dust and in liquid form, primarily as a spray. The dry pellets called REPEL.TM. are manufactured by Chacon Chemical Corp. in the City of Commerce, Calif. The dust is called Holiday.RTM. Repellent and is manufactured by Pet Chemical Inc. in Miami Springs, Fla. The liquid form is packaged primarily as a spray. Some of the liquid forms can be used either indoors or outdoors, however, most of the containers state that the spray should not be used on delicate shrubs and ornamental plants. Some of the liquid repellents on the market in pressurized spray cans are "Dog Away" dog repellent manufactured by Whitmore Research Labs Inc., St. Louis, Mo., Shun.RTM. by Zema.RTM. Corp., Research Triangle Park, N.C., and Holiday.RTM. Pet Repellent, Pet Chemical Inc., Miami Springs, Fla. All of the above repellents have the problem of being dissipated when placed on the lawn or shrubs and thereafter sprinkling the lawn or shrubs. The dust and pellets melt and wash away and the spray is washed off of the shrubs or grass almost immediately. This problem can also occur when a rain waters the shrubs and lawn. The present invention overcomes the above problem by placing the liquid repellent in a container and venting the vapors to the surrounding area. The vent is protected from rain or sprinkling with a cap that will not allow the water to run into the vent area. However, a small amount of water will not affect the repellent concentrate and the water will evaporate along with the repellent.